Expressions
by ratluck2
Summary: A series of very, VERY short Phinabella moments based off of a spiral of emotions inside of me. Rated T for safety.
1. Quiet

**Authors Notes: **This collection of drabbles are Phinabella based. Personally, it gets annoying after a while, and to be honest, these will be painfully short to ensure I don't screw up. Also, all of these are inspired by my lovely intelligent, beautiful, and amazing best friend Paige. Enjoy the first of many short ones.

/

**Quiet:**

Phineas isn't known for being a silent person, but when Isabella's lips crash against his he's at a loss for words.


	2. Early

**Authors notes: **Well, here is entry number two in my series of Phinabella related things inspired by my awesome best friend. Enjoy, read and review, and if you complain I will laugh at you…very….loudly…..

/

**Early**

/

Phineas isn't an early bird by any means. He enjoys sleeping in, but if Isabella wakes him up every morning like she did today, Phineas might actually start looking forward to mornings.


	3. Sorry

**Authors notes: **Well, here is entry number two in my series of Phinabella related things inspired by my awesome best friend. I will aim for 1000 entries…bets to see if I can do it?

/

**Sorry**

/

Isabella knows Phineas is a keeper when he owns up to his mistake. He doesn't hide or lie about what happened. And unlike Django, when he says he's sorry, Isabella knows it's not a lie.


	4. Lips

**Authors notes: **Well, here is entry number two in my series of Phinabella related things inspired by my awesome best friend. She's amazing, and she loves me just as much as I love her.

/

**Lips**

/

Isabella's lips always distract Phineas. Whenever the young woman begins talking Phineas will just zone out. It drives her crazy, but what does she expect? Phineas is just too busy focusing on those supple lips, and how much he wants to kiss them, to actually notice the words that spill forth from them.


	5. Simple

**Authors notes: **Well, here is entry number two in my series of Phinabella related things inspired by my awesome best friend. She's amazing, and she loves me just as much as I love her.

/

**Simple**

/

Isabella wanted a simple wedding, and after the gigantic break-up with Katie , Phineas didn't want another huge wedding. They had a small ceremony, only a few close friends were present. They didn't need anything extravagant. Standing up at the altar presenting the rings both knew that simple really was best.


	6. Ready

**Authors notes: **Well, here is entry number two in my series of Phinabella related things inspired by my awesome best friend. She's amazing, and she loves me just as much as I love her.

/

**Ready**

/

Phineas is glad he told Isabella what he was thinking. The look of elation on the young woman's face when Phineas told her he was ready for children made Phineas' heart soar. As Isabella dragged him upstairs to start on their new mission, Phineas knew he had made the right decision.


	7. Pain

**Authors notes: **Well, here is entry number two in my series of Phinabella related things inspired by my awesome best friend. She deserves the best, but she settles for me. So, Enjoy!

/

**Pain**

/

Isabella had never been in so much pain before. She had refused an epidural and was now regretting that decision. Screaming, she threw the cup of coffee at Phineas. He was the cause of this after all. Isabella knew it was the pain talking, because she'd never yelled or even hated Phineas before.


	8. Perfect

**Authors notes: **Well, here is entry number two in my series of Phinabella related things inspired by my awesome best friend. She deserves the best, but she settles for me. So, Enjoy!

/

**Perfect**

/

Phineas can't help but Marvel at the bundle of joy in his arms. Ten fingers, ten toes, breathing softly, absolutely perfect. He rocks slowly in his chair seated at the corner of Isabella's bed. Stirring, Isabella turns to face Phineas and smiles. There sit his two girls, the perfect picture.


	9. Eyes

**Authors notes: **Well, here is entry number two in my series of Phinabella related things inspired by my awesome best friend. I really wonder how I got so lucky…

**Eyes**

/

She has Phineas' eyes. That's the first thing Isabella notices when Adrian opens her eyes. Those big blue orbs stare up at Isabella, and she knows like father like daughter, and this little girl had her man wrapped around her fingers.


	10. Lust

_**Authors notes: **__Well, here is entry number two in my series of Phinabella related things inspired by my awesome best friend. I really wonder how I got so lucky…_

_**/**_

_**Lust**_

_/_

_Phineas is a Christian man, he knows all about the seven deadly sins. It's those reasons alone that Isabella sometimes scares him. Around Isabella Phineas feels things he knows he shouldn't and it scares him. Lust is a dangerous emotion, but Phineas can't help feeling it where Isabella's involved._


End file.
